


Like I Used To

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz misses having a closer relationship with Reddington. Since they drifted apart, she and Ressler started dating. Liz wishes she could be happy with Ressler, but she is still heartbroken over what could have been with Reddington. When Reddington finally warms up to her again, she jumps at the chance to repair their relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 42
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Shiver” by Lucy Rose (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/5X1z2REvRP8
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Liz stared at Reddington while he browsed the selection of fine fabrics for his next custom-tailored suit. He’d invited her to meet him here at the tailor’s shop to discuss the latest case. They hardly ever saw each other anymore; when they _did_ see one another, it was always a quick meeting at the black site. Their relationship was strained since her betrayal nearly cost him his life. It wasn’t the time in prison that changed Reddington, it was the way she stabbed him in the back, so to speak. Things were never quite the same between them after that, but this was a nice treat, spending time together during one of his errands. Perhaps it was a sign of healing in their relationship.

Liz watched Reddington’s fingers lightly run along the material on the shelf.

“It’s _luxurious_. What do you think, too much blue in it?” Red said, turning to Lizzie.

“No, it’s lovely. You look great in blue.” Liz encouraged.

“Hmm.” He responded, considering the choice once again.

Liz waited patiently, finding his fussiness endearing.

“Giovanni, I’ll take this one.” Red announced, deciding on the one Lizzie liked.

“Superb choice, Mr. Reddington.” Giovanni said, now pulling the fabric from the shelf.

Red looked at Lizzie; she was smiling at him. They held eye contact for several moments, then her smile faded.

“I…should get going.” Liz said.

Red gave her a brief smile, and he nodded.

“Right. Donald will be expecting you.” Red said.

“Yeah…” She said shyly, breaking eye contact.

Red nodded, then Lizzie lingered there, just looking at him.

Liz was hoping that Reddington would give her an excuse to stay, but he didn’t.

“Well…talk to you soon. And I look forward to seeing your new suit when it’s finished.” Liz said, smiling.

“Alright. I’ll contact you soon.” Red said.

Liz was disappointed by the lack of warmth in his response. She forced a smile and then awkwardly left the shop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz arrived at Ressler’s apartment and knocked on the door; he answered the door in a form-fitting blue t-shirt and jeans. He also looked great in blue.

“Hey Liz, come in.” Ressler said.

“Thanks.” Liz said.

Liz watched Ressler lock the door and step closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her.

“How was your day?” He asked, holding her waist.

Liz chuckled and averted her gaze.

“You’re sweet.” She said.

“We’ve been going out for a month. You’re still surprised when I ask you how your day went?” He said amusedly.

“Yeah. I’m no longer used to people being nice to me. My day was okay, how was yours?” She said.

Ressler sighed and hugged her tightly.

“You deserve to be treated nicely, you know.” He said.

Liz shrugged, and he felt it.

“You _do_. And my day was okay. It was a long day.” He said.

Liz’s hands were trapped between their bodies as Ressler still held her; he was warm, and his abs were hard as rock.

“You’re very muscular.” Liz said.

Ressler laughed and looked at her.

“You just noticed this?” He joked.

“No, I’m just…taking a moment to appreciate it.” She said humorously.

“Okay…Do you want to appreciate it some more in the bedroom?” He said flirtatiously.

“I do!” She said giddily.

Liz squealed as Ressler picked her up fireman-style, showing off his strength. He carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, then he swiftly took his t-shirt off. Liz was still impressed every time she saw him without a shirt. She sat up and stripped her top off, then her bra. They quickly finished undressing, then Liz sat in the middle of the bed; Ressler got on the bed and knelt in front of her. Liz ran her hands over his chest, over his biceps and down his abs. She got up onto her knees to kiss him, and she took his manhood in her hand, stroking and pumping until he was fully hard.

Ressler coaxed Liz onto her back; she moaned when he got on top of her. He still sometimes found it hard to believe they were in relationship, but their friendship had evolved recently into something romantic. It was extra surprising because he always thought Liz had romantic feelings for Reddington. It felt good to win the competition for Liz’s affections. Ressler kissed her neck, and her breasts, then he kissed her passionately while nudging into her opening. Liz relaxed and pulled Ressler closer, making him go deeper. He began thrusting, and she felt his muscles working; she caressed his back, arms and butt. She whimpered as he glided against her g-spot.

“Does that feel good?” Ressler asked quietly.

“Yes, Don…” Liz breathed.

Liz was startled and embarrassed when thoughts of Reddington intruded. She pictured Reddington on top of her, inside her. Liz focused on Ressler again. He was sweet and handsome, with the body of a Greek god. 

In Liz’s mind, Reddington whispered ‘Lizzie’ in her ear as he came; she shoved the thought away and tried to stay present while Ressler thrust faster. It felt so good, and she was close to climaxing. The sex was great and he always satisfied her.

“Mmm…I’m close…” Liz said breathlessly, clutching Ressler’s back.

Ressler grunted and went faster.

“Oh god…” Liz panted.

Liz grabbed Ressler’s firm butt, pulling him and holding him closer; he gave her deep, rapid thrusts and she mewled as she reached her climax. Ressler was thrilled and gratified as Liz writhed blissfully beneath him. She tightened around his cock while she tensed up, and he soon arrived at the peak, too. He groaned as he started coming; Liz held him tightly, and they rocked together while he emptied into her. When their orgasms finished, they caught their breath and looked at each other. They kissed several times before Ressler gently withdrew from her.

Liz watched Ressler get out of bed and go into the bathroom. Her mood plummeted despite the satisfying sex and wonderful relationship. She was sad. She felt stupid for being sad; Ressler was practically perfect. There was nothing wrong with him. Except for one thing: He wasn’t Reddington.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next evening, Liz was alone at home, watching reality TV shows to distract herself from her feelings. She jumped when her cell phone rang from the coffee table; she saw “Nick’s Pizza” on the screen, and her stomach did a flip.

“Hello?” Liz answered.

“Elizabeth. How are you?” Red said.

Liz sat up straighter and felt excited yet puzzled.

“…I’m fine. You?” Liz said.

“I’m well, thank you.” Red said.

There was silence on the line and Liz felt nervous. She was about to speak just to end the silence, but Reddington spoke.

“My new suit will be ready tomorrow by one p.m. Perhaps we could meet up and you can see the finished product.” Red said.

Liz smiled and felt emotional; could this be the olive branch she’d been hoping for? All she wanted was a chance to be closer with Reddington again.

“I’d love to. Where should we meet?” Liz said.

“How about we meet at my safe house after I pick up the suit from the tailor. I’ll wear it out of the shop. Shall we say one-thirty?” Red said.

Liz smiled broadly with tears in her eyes. She subtly cleared her throat.

“Sounds great. See you there at one-thirty.” Liz said.

“Are you coming down with a cold, Elizabeth?” Red asked, noticing a change in the tone of her voice.

“No, I’m fine.” She said, chuckling slightly.

“Alright—Because if you need some throat lozenges, I found the best ones when I was in a little hole-in-the-wall store in Seoul. I still have the bag. I could give you some.” He said.

Liz giggled happily. Reddington sounded like himself again. There was hope.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz’s heart raced and her stomach was filled with butterflies as she knocked on the safe house door. Reddington opened the door, smiling charmingly and wearing his new suit.

“Wow, you look amazing!” Liz said enthusiastically; she couldn’t help blurting it out.

“Thank you. Please come inside and make yourself at home.” Red said amusedly.

Liz stepped into the safe house and she couldn’t take her eyes off Reddington. He looked devastatingly handsome; even more than usual. The complementary blue, grey and green threads in his suit combined to make the most flattering colour against his skin. It brought out the sea-blue tones in his mesmerizing eyes. Red felt flattered as Lizzie just stood there gazing at him. She looked impressed.

“Feel it.” Red said, offering his arm.

Lizzie shyly put her hand on his arm and caressed the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“Oh. It’s so soft.” She said in surprise.

“Yes. The thread count is astronomically high.” He said.

Liz laughed, and the tension was eased. Red relished the sound of Lizzie’s laughter; it had been such a long time since he’d heard it. Their relationship had been distant, tense, cold. It was an enormous relief to feel the tension dissipate.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Red asked.

“No, thanks, I’m fine.” Liz said.

“Let’s have a seat. I’ve been standing a lot today.” He said, encouraging her to sit with him on the sofa.

Liz felt excited to sit beside Reddington. They were alone, without distractions like tailors or new intel. It was just the two of them in a silent room.

“I really like that suit.” Liz said.

“Thank you. I do too. Thanks for your input on it at the shop. It’s nice to have a woman’s perspective.” Red said.

“Oh, you’re welcome.” She said.

“It’s nice to have _your_ perspective.” He added.

The conversation stalled once more, and they stared at each other. Lizzie shrugged and smiled coyly, obviously unsure of what else to say. Red took the opportunity to ask a question.

“So, how was your date with Donald the other night?” Red said, crossing his legs.

Liz suddenly felt very uncomfortable about where this conversation was heading.

“Good.” Liz said tersely.

Red picked up on Lizzie’s sudden tension.

“…What’s wrong, Elizabeth?” He asked quietly.

“I miss when you used to call me ‘Lizzie’.” She said, avoiding the question about her relationship with Ressler.

“That’s what’s wrong? You miss me calling you ‘Lizzie’ like I used to?” He asked in surprise.

“No. Well, actually…that’s part of it.” She said, then she clammed up again.

“Care to divulge a little more information so I can help?” He said, turning further towards her and resting his arm on the back of the sofa.

“There’s nothing wrong with my relationship with Ressler. It’s perfect.” She said.

“I see.” He said with a slight hint of disappointment.

“But I’m not happy.” She added.

Red looked into Lizzie’s stunning blue eyes, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. He instinctively reached out and caressed her cheek, then his fingers briefly trailed down the side of her neck. Lizzie shivered at his touch.

“Sorry.” Red said.

Liz shook her head fervently. Reddington seemed to think she’d recoiled when actually, she was responding to the pleasurable electric sensation she got from his touch.

“No, don’t be sorry. Um…I used to get goosebumps sometimes, when you’d touch me…” Liz explained wryly.

Liz saw Reddington’s eyes widen slightly in astonishment.

“You did?” Red asked.

Liz nodded sheepishly, now looking down at the sofa cushion. When she looked back up at Reddington, he gazed into her eyes with warmth, love and yearning.

“Why aren’t you happy, sweetheart?” Red asked, needing to hear the answer.

Red felt bad when Lizzie blushed and gave him a pleading look with her eyes; she didn’t want to say it. But they both needed her to.

“Red, I…I’m not in love with Ressler.” Liz said.

The silence stretched after the end of the sentence, leaving them on the edge of a cliff for a few moments.

“I’m in love with you.” Liz said.

“Lizzie.” Red said softly, then he embraced her tightly while she clung to him.

Red petted the back of Lizzie’s head, feeling her soft hair; her fingertips pressed into his back, avoiding crumpling his new suit jacket in her grasp.

“I’ve missed you.” Liz cried.

“I’m here.” Red said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Liz pulled back.

“I know you might not feel the way I do, and I understand—” She said, but then she felt Reddington’s lips against hers, and her worries melted away.

They were sharing their first kiss. Liz felt Reddington’s warm hands lightly land on her cheeks, and they both deepened the kiss; their mouths opened and their tongues met gently. Liz had never been so aroused by a kiss before. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, lost in pleasure and weak with craving. Red felt a stirring in his loins as he felt Lizzie’s soft luscious lips and her timid, probing tongue. They breathed heavier and paused for air.

“I love you.” Red rumbled.

“I’ve waited… _so long_ to hear you say that.” Liz said emotionally.

Liz was taken aback when Reddington kissed her again, now even more firmly; she leaned back and welcomed him on top of her with her leg rubbing his side. Liz felt guilty now; she was being unfaithful to Ressler. She felt awful, yet this was her first and possibly only chance to take this step with Reddington. She knew in her heart that this was what she truly wanted, and she had to seize the opportunity.

“ _Red_ …” Liz moaned breathily when his hard bulge lined up with her sensitive flesh.

Liz immediately began dry humping Reddington, and within seconds she was worked into a frenzy of lust and need. Red heard Lizzie’s sweet little whimpers, and he felt her desperately writhing beneath him, trying to get satisfaction. He groaned quietly and put his lips to Lizzie’s ear.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Red said breathily.

“Yeah…” Liz purred.

Liz moaned louder when Reddington pressed his cock harder against her, rubbing and giving her perfect stimulation even through their clothes.

“Ohh yes…” Red sighed.

“Mmm! Raymond!” Liz whined intensely as her pleasure skyrocketed; she clutched his butt and they frantically rubbed together.

They breathlessly humped each other for several more moments, then Liz mewled in ecstasy as she orgasmed. Red groaned and slumped slightly on top of Lizzie, unable to stop himself from coming in his pants. He felt the immense pleasure and relief, then the warm wet sensation as his semen saturated his underwear. Liz watched in surprise and gratification; she just made Reddington come in his pants. He caught his breath and lifted off of her, then he stood.

Liz sat up and trembled with lingering pleasure, and nervousness.

“I’m sorry. Your new suit…” Liz said worriedly, noticing the wet spot on the front of his trousers.

“Lizzie…it can be cleaned. Don’t apologize. That was…unbelievably beautiful.” Red said earnestly.

Lizzie gave him a coy look.

“I should change, though. One moment.” Red said wryly, then he walked to the bedroom to tidy up and change clothes.

Liz’s phone rang, startling her; her pulse pounded with anxiety, especially when she saw that it was Ressler.

“Hi.” Liz answered.

“Hey Liz. Are you gonna come over later?” Ressler said.

Liz wanted to hide; she wanted to run away with Reddington and avoid the confrontation she dreaded.

“…Yeah. I can be there around six-thirty, if that’s okay…” Liz said hesitantly.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Ressler said.

Liz was glad he didn’t ask if _she_ was okay; it made it easier to lie.

“Yep. I gotta go, though. I’ll see you later.” Liz said.

“Okay. See you soon.” Ressler said.

“Yep. Bye.” Liz said, then she hung up.

Reddington returned to the living room wearing a black t-shirt and tan coloured casual pants.

“I realize you’re in a tough position now, after we…” Red said, trailing off.

Liz nodded.

“…Can we cuddle?” Liz asked timidly.

Reddington sat down close beside her and put his arm around her, holding her as she rested against him.

“Will you be okay, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yes. As long as I have you.” Liz said softly.

“You have me, Lizzie. Always.” He said, then he kissed her on the head.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with my slowness! I'm so busy and mentally exhausted lately.

Liz didn’t want to leave Reddington’s side, but she had to go end her relationship with Ressler. Liz awkwardly lingered at the door to the safe house, which Reddington must have found endearing; he caressed her cheek and planted soft kisses on her face.

“I don’t want you to go, either, Lizzie.” He said quietly.

This tugged at her heartstrings.

“Can I come back tomorrow?” Liz asked.

“You can come back later tonight, if you want to…” Red hinted.

“Oh. I’d like that. Um…I’m not sure how long I’ll be, talking to Ressler…” She said guiltily.

“It’s alright. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here waiting.” He said.

Liz nodded shyly.

“Thank you. You have a lot of patience with me.” Liz said wryly.

“And you have a lot of patience with _me_.” Red said.

“I guess we suit each other, then.” She said, smirking slightly.

“We do.” He said amusedly.

Liz sighed, then she nodded resolutely.

“I have to go do this. Wish me luck. I’ll be back later.” Liz said, then she turned and opened the door.

Red stepped forward and touched Lizzie’s shoulder, so she turned back to him.

“If you need anything, call me.” Red said, feeling protective of her.

“Thanks. I’ll be okay, Red.” Liz said.

Red nodded, then he watched Lizzie get into her car and leave. He closed and locked the door before sitting in the armchair and pondering this new relationship with Lizzie. Soon, Red was daydreaming about earlier, when their dry humping was so feverish and so erotic, they both came. He was aroused by the recollection, so he distracted himself with a crossword puzzle in a newspaper.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was very apprehensive as she knocked on Ressler’s door. He answered it, smiling and stepping aside for her to enter as usual; he was under the impression everything was fine. Liz felt terrible, and she backed away when he went to kiss her.

“What’s the matter?” Ressler asked.

“I’m so sorry, but…I can’t be with you, like this…anymore.” Liz said emotionally.

Ressler was astonished; he scrutinized Liz and took a moment to process the situation.

“…Why? What’s wrong? I thought everything was going well.” Ressler said.

“It was! Truly. I like you, and you’re sweet and handsome, and we had great sex.” Liz said.

Ressler was even more puzzled now.

“So…Why are you breaking up with me?” He asked.

Liz swallowed nervously and hesitated for a few moments.

“My feelings have changed.” Liz said.

Ressler studied her and waited for her to elaborate.

“Well, it’s more than that. Um…I don’t want you to hate me for this, Don. You’re one of my closest friends. I don’t want to lose you.” Liz said.

“Just tell me what’s going on.” He urged.

“Reddington.” She said weakly.

“…What _about_ Reddington?” He asked suspiciously.

“He’s…We…Uh, Reddington and I have feelings for each other.” She rambled.

“What _kind_ of feelings, Liz?” He asked, now annoyed.

“I’m in love with him. And—” She admitted.

“ _Now_ , of all times? I thought you were past that. I thought you were over whatever feelings you had for him. You liked him, then you were hell-bent on destroying him, then you changed your mind and said he was like a father to you.” He said incredulously.

Liz pursed her lips.

“I don’t need to be reminded of all that.” Liz said irritatedly.

“I’m just confused. I need to know what’s changed.” Ressler said.

“…Reddington warmed up to me again. He forgave me, and we’re kind of back to how things used to be.” She explained.

“That’s it?” He asked.

“Don, if you keep pushing for an answer, you’re going to hear something you don’t like.” She warned.

“Just tell me. Get it over with, so that I can understand why our relationship is ending and I can move on.” He argued.

Liz became frustrated enough to blurt it out.

“Red and I dry-humped each other on his couch earlier.” Liz said loudly.

Several awkward moments went by as they stared at each other.

“…Moving on will be much easier now. Thank you.” Ressler said in disgust.

“Will you be okay?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Can we still be friends and work together?” She asked.

“Yeah, just…give me some space for a bit. And please don’t tell me about your sexual exploits with Reddington ever again.” He said.

“Okay.” She said sheepishly, nodding in agreement.

“Okay. Well…” He said.

“I’ll go now.” She said.

“Okay.” He said.

Liz quickly left Ressler’s apartment and went back to her car. She wondered for a moment if she’d made the right decision; Ressler was a fellow FBI agent while Reddington was a notorious criminal. Liz convinced herself that she _did_ make the right decision. As impractical as a relationship with Reddington might be, she had to follow her heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz knocked on the safe house door and a few moments later, Reddington let her in. She stepped inside and after he locked the door, they looked at each other. Liz immediately hugged Reddington, who embraced her warmly. She felt soothed.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly.

“I’m okay. Ressler took the news surprisingly well, I think. We can still work together and be friends…eventually.” Liz said, still resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“Good. He’s a decent man, even though he and I don’t agree on anything.” He said.

Liz snickered.

“Yeah, he is.” She said.

Red felt Lizzie kiss his cheek.

“It’s so good to be here with you again.” She said.

“I’m glad you’re here. Come in and make yourself at home. There’s some food that Dembe brought over for supper. Chicken Caesar salad, pecan pie and so on.” He said as they finally ended the hug.

“Ooh, pecan pie.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“You have a sweet tooth now? I must have rubbed off on you.” He said.

Lizzie coyly bit her lip and giggled.

“Well, we did do a lot of rubbing earlier…” She said flirtatiously.

Red smiled.

“Indeed we did.” He said suavely.

“I’ll have a piece of pecan pie. Are you having any?” She said.

“No, you go ahead, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz walked into the kitchen and saw the delicious looking pie on a stand, already sliced, with some pieces missing. She picked up the pie server and used it to put a piece on the small plate, then she looked around for a fork. Reddington retrieved a fork from a drawer and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome.” Red said.

Liz ate a forkful of pecan pie, and Reddington took a pecan off the piece on her plate and ate it. She smiled while chewing.

“I kept thinking about you earlier, while you were…out.” Red said.

“I kept thinking about you, too. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever stopped thinking about you, since we first met years ago.” Liz said.

“Same here. I just didn’t say that because I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” He said wryly.

“Red, I _want_ to know how much you think about me, how much you love me, what your feelings are. I want to be _close_ with you.” She said.

Liz put her fork down as Reddington stepped behind her, grasped her waist and pressed his body against hers.

“Is this close enough?” Red said cheekily.

Liz breathed a sigh of pleasure.

“Don’t think you can get away with just physical closeness. I want emotional closeness, too.” Liz said, trying to stay determined despite the distraction.

“I know, beautiful. I will give it to you.” Red said quietly, then he brushed his lips against her neck.

Liz felt Reddington’s soft lips and warm breath on her neck, then she got goosebumps when his tongue briefly licked her skin. She couldn’t help shivering in excitement. Red adored the way Lizzie responded to him; he planted kisses on her neck and ear. She seemed to melt from his affections, relaxedly leaning back against him.

“I…think I’ll come back to this pie later…” Liz said softly.

“Mm. Do you want to do something else right now?” Red said seductively.

“Yes. I…wanna do more than dry humping, Raymond.” She purred.

“ _Oh_ …Would you like to come into the bedroom with me?” He said.

“Yes.” She said eagerly.

When they entered the bedroom, Red watched Lizzie strip her top off and remove her bra. He was lost for words for several moments.

“Wow. I never thought I’d see you getting naked in front of me.” Red said, marvelling at her.

“Well, you _are_. And I’m gonna be naked very soon, so you better take your clothes off.” Liz said playfully.

“Right.” He said obediently as he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt.

“I can’t wait to feel you, skin to skin…” Liz purred as she took her panties off.

“Does that mean…?” Red asked vaguely.

“That’s right. No condom. Neither of us has anything—we were just tested by the task force—and I’m on birth control.” She said, now naked.

Liz smiled at Reddington while he gazed at her, then her attention was drawn downwards as he took his boxers off. She stared at his manhood and felt her arousal reach a dizzying level.

“Alright, Lizzie. No condom.” Red agreed, then he stepped closer and lightly caressed her cheek before kissing her.

Red was thrilled to feel Lizzie’s soft skin against his hands as he explored her body; he ran his hands up her waist and back as they kissed deeper. Liz let her hands wander over Reddington’s chest, then she put her arms around his neck. She felt his silky semi-erect member touch her abdomen, and her knees nearly buckled.

“ _Red_ …” Liz moaned breathily, then she reached down between their bodies to gently fondle him.

Reddington sighed and closed his eyes; Liz was unbelievably aroused by the feel of his shaft becoming harder, hotter and longer as she pleasured him with her hand.

“Let’s get on the bed, baby.” Red said eagerly.

Liz didn’t want to stop touching Reddington, but she turned and crawled onto the bed. She heard a throaty sound from Reddington, clearly appreciating the view he had of her butt while she got on the bed. She giggled and laid on her back, opening her legs. Red got his first look at Lizzie’s intimate flesh as she lay sprawled on the bed; she was irresistible. He watched dazedly for a few moments while she pressed in little circles on her clit. Lizzie moaned and writhed, giving him a look of yearning.

“Oh, Lizzie.” Red said lustfully, then he quickly joined her on the bed.

Liz smiled at Reddington as he laid close beside her. He kissed her lips, then her cheek.

“I want to put my lips all over you.” Red rumbled while nuzzling her neck.

“Mmm…Do it…” Liz moaned airily.

Liz felt Reddington’s warm mouth on her nipple, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He gently suckled and swirled his tongue around as her nipple became erect. He lightly flicked it, causing erotic vibrations to the sensitive nub. Reddington’s hand travelled down her tummy and covered her own hand; she gladly moved her hand out of the way so he could take over. Red turned his full attention to Lizzie’s womanhood, which was warm, soft and delicate under his fingers. He watched her face as he caressed her folds, finding the hard bump of her clit; she whimpered and shuddered, and her expression was one of ecstasy. Red found it adorable that Lizzie was distracted and lost in a world of pleasure. She was working on building a rhythm, grinding against his fingers and eager for satisfaction.

“May I use my mouth? I have a thing for giving oral…” Red said suavely.

“Yes!” Liz said enthusiastically, as if it were a stupid question.

Red chuckled and then moved downwards so that he could lay on his front and put his face between her thighs.

Liz trembled and breathed heavier as Reddington’s tongue subtly traced her inner lips. He then latched on and suckled her clit, intermittently rubbing it with his tongue.

“Oh my god!” Liz mewled.

Red gave a low moan in response; he lovingly and passionately kissed Lizzie’s delicate flesh, then he gently nudged her opening with the tip of his tongue. She was very wet now. He resumed licking and sucking her clit, and he could hear and feel her getting close to the peak. She was mewling, shaking and tensing up. Liz soon tipped over into a powerful orgasm; she moaned loudly and moved her hips against Reddington’s mouth with the waves of bliss that kept coming. Finally, she became over-sensitive and she pulled back from him, so he stopped and looked up at her.

Liz caught her breath for a moment.

“Red, that was… _wow_.” She said in awe.

“I’m glad. I’m just getting started, Lizzie.” He said, moving up beside her again.

“Oh!” She giggled.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have an idea for a Lizzington Halloween fic next.

Liz was satisfied from her first climax, but when Reddington got on top of her, she was back to being incredibly aroused. She blushed as she looked up into his intense eyes.

“I used to fantasize about this. About you being on top of me…” Liz confided.

“ _Used_ to?” Red teased.

“Yeah, before…um…” She said.

“Before you thought I was your daddy?” He asked, while lightly rubbing his shaft against her intimate flesh.

This did nothing to cool her warm, flushed cheeks. She looked away shyly.

“Yes.” Liz said.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Look at me.” Red coaxed.

Lizzie made eye contact again.

“Our relationship has been a wild ride, hasn’t it?” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and laughed.

“It has.” She agreed.

Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a searing kiss, and she moaned softly.

Liz shuddered with pleasure when she felt Reddington’s sizeable tip nudge her entrance; the sensation ignited the sensitive erogenous nerves at her opening. He repeated the motion without actually thrusting inside. This gentle stimulation was more than enough to drive her to the edge again. Red was thrilled that Lizzie was breathless and trembling beneath him; as he continuously nudged her opening, his tip became lubricated with her wetness. It felt even more exquisite to both of them. They stopped kissing so they could breathe harder, and Red watched Lizzie’s face. She looked wanton as she was close climaxing.

“Oh god…Raymond…” Liz whispered.

Red had to effortfully regain control, otherwise he’d come right then and there. He wanted this to last. Red paused for a moment, then he pushed a bit harder against Lizzie; he gyrated, barely inside her, pressing her sensitive walls open as they tensed on him. Liz mewled and clutched Reddington’s arms as she reached her orgasm. The pleasure was stronger and deeper than the first orgasm. Not to mention everything was ten times as erotic with Reddington than it had been with Ressler, mainly due to their profound emotional connection. Liz was in love with Reddington, madly in love, and it heightened her arousal and satisfaction tenfold.

Liz writhed and arched her back seductively when her climax finished.

“I want to feel you inside me. I want to make you come.” Liz purred.

“Mmm Lizzie…You’re so tight, baby…” Red said quietly as he pressed into her.

“Keep going. Slowly. Oh _yeah_ , that’s it…” She said softly as he slid deeper.

“Ohh…” He moaned breathily.

Liz adoringly watched Reddington’s face as he carefully went all the way inside her. His expression told her everything; how amazing it felt, how much he loved her, how overwhelmed he was by the experience of finally making love with her, fully and deeply.

“I love you.” Liz said breathily.

“I love you too.” Red rumbled softly before kissing her.

Red felt Lizzie pull his sides as a hint, so he stopped the kiss and began moving in and out. They breathed heavily with the intense pleasure. Red got such a thrill from Lizzie’s blissful whimpering, it drove him crazy. He thrust faster into her slick, tight warmth, and she moaned. Liz could hardly believe her fantasy had come true; Reddington was on top of her, between her legs, inside her. After all this time, all the secret yearning for each other, they were consummating their relationship. She felt him put more weight on her and nuzzle against her cheek as he quickened his pace. She held his back and brought her knees up higher. Liz mewled breathlessly as Reddington’s cock slipped against her walls, stimulating her g-spot almost constantly.

“Oh, Red! Mm!” Liz whined in ecstasy.

“…Yes, baby…” Red encouraged.

Red could feel Lizzie becoming even wetter and tighter around him. He started to lose his rhythm as he got closer to coming. Lizzie was more vocal, mewling louder and higher in pitch. She gasped for breath, then she cried out as she orgasmed. Red was gratified, aroused and relieved; he let himself go over the edge now. He spurted strongly into Lizzie several times as she writhed in pleasure. Liz felt the subtle throbbing against her walls as Reddington came inside her, and her opening continued rhythmically tensing on him. Reddington gave a low moan of satisfaction that made Liz smile. She hugged him tightly and held him so that he wouldn’t pull out yet. As she felt him soften inside her, the warm slippery sensation of his semen became apparent, and she’d never been more gratified.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Liz said happily.

“Sweetheart, if I fall asleep on you, you won’t be able to breathe.” Red said humorously.

“I don’t care.” She joked.

Red pretended to doze off and snore on top of her, and Lizzie squealed.

“Okay, okay!” She laughed.

Red laughed and got off Lizzie, then he laid down beside her. He pulled the blankets up and made sure she was cozy. They laid face to face, studying one another.

“I’m happy.” Liz said softly.

“Good. So am I.” Red said quietly as he took her hand and held it.

Liz knew that she and Reddington were meant to be together. She never felt this way before with previous partners, not even when she and Tom were newlyweds. Reddington was the one for her. They’d gone through hell together to figure out their relationship, but now everything was right. They went beyond repairing their relationship; it was far better than how it used to be.

**The End**


End file.
